knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Midnight Jungle Madness
Midnight Jungle Madness is the name given to an operation carried out by the Storm Glaive's crew to prevent the Horde from using Booty Bay as a covert military base. The Order of Ashfall was asked to assist. Background History The Steamwheedle Cartel has long maintained a policy of strict neutrality between the Alliance and the Horde. Thus, not only have all four of their major cities been open to both, but their city guards (bruisers) have always been directed to stop interfaction violence with extreme prejudice. Booty Bay, the Steamwheedle city in Stranglethorn Vale, is operated by Baron Revilgaz and an affiliated organization known as the Blackwater Raiders. The Raiders have, to all appearances, gone "legit", providinng naval protection and shipping services, and when forced to fight, maintain a policy of killing only when absolutely necessary. Policy of Neutrality On Revilgaz's orders, the Raiders have been turning away every military vessel that seeks to put to port. However, Command received word from local agents that a Horde cargo ship performed a "hit and run" stop at Booty Bay, pausing only long enough for a large number of passengers to disembark late in the evening. There are also rumors of Horde war parties lingering in the jungles, acquiring the majority of their supplies from Booty Bay merchants. As formally military vessels are not permitted in Booty Bay, Command directed the Storm Glaive to investigate. The Investigation The Storm Glaive arrived in Booty Bay shortly after the mysterious Horde travelers had departed into the jungles north. The dockmaster who had overseen the ship's arrival and departure demonstrated a singular lapse of memory--and documentation--regarding the racial composition of the traveler group, and remained militantly forgetful even in the face of persuasion and threats. With no more clues available, the Storm Glaive's crew was compelled to do things the old-fashioned way: physically searching for signs of the suspects' path. Captain Tyrnathera Stormcaller located a Darkspear runner, but before she could follow him to his destination, she was struck by a tranquilizer dart and lost consciousness. August 29 The Order of Ashfall was directed to render assistance with any available personnel. Jeremaias Auromere and Isobel de Stopham answered this call, and arrived in Booty Bay on the evening of August 29. Many leads had fizzled, save for the caravan master. He indicated that he was under contractual obligation not to divulge any of the details--despite claiming that his business was "mostly above board"--but when pressed, finally agreed to give delivery and route details for the supply train the Horde personnel used. In return for repossessing the unpaid cargo and unreturned wagons, the crew of the Glaive would receive a 25% finders' fee. A contract was drafted and signed, and the team set forth to the location they were given. Jeremaias took the opportunity to send a missive, requesting backup from the Order, if they could be spared. The campsite, when they arrived, was more than ruined. What was left smoked and burned, and there were three bodies: a tiger, a charred corpse of a troll, and an orc wearing Horde colors. The troll had been burned to death in an intense fire, and into his mouth was crammed a note that read "traitor". The orc was clearly a veteran, and after a struggle, he was finally slain with a spear--one of Darkspear make, but decorated with the fetishes and trinkets of several local tribes, including those of the Daggertusk tribe. The wagons were long gone, along with the travelers and the cargo. However, tracks led deeper into the jungle, and soon the party encountered a Daggertusk village. Zol'kiri, the chief, recognized Jeremaias, and granted the party not only entry, but hospitality. As it turned out, the Horde travelers were actually defectors, seeking to break from the cruel senseless war of Sylvanas Windrunner. Their business with the caravan master was done to supply their allies, the Daggertusk, who were fighting a running war with the Horde here in the Vale. The Horde military knew trolls' anatomy too well, and had begun using a terrible fire magic on the Daggertusk, from which they could not regenerate. The party was welcomed to stay the night, in safety. Jeremaias offered his services as a healer in exchange... August 30 (This chapter canonically takes place on the following morning, though it was roleplayed out on the evening of the 31st.) (Story in progress! Stay tuned!) Category:Events Category:WIP